


94369

by MissMcCarthy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Prompt Fill: “Why is that your password”
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	94369

You collapsed onto your bed with a groan, burying your head in the pillow as your wet hair spread around you. The last mission had sucked, and you were glad to be home. What was supposed to be a simple two-day intelligence gathering mission had turned into two weeks of sleeping in an old cramped car as you followed your target on what seemed to be a last-minute trip down to Florida. You’d almost been made but finally, you’d managed to get all the information Steve had requested and had returned home. `

After being cooped up in the small car for so long, you’d been glad to take a long, hot shower and now you were just glad to be relaxing on your bed. During the mission, you’d barely slept, and when you did, it was usually inside the car. In short, you were completely exhausted. You quickly fell asleep on your bed, not waking until Friday let you know dinner was ready. Now awake, you made no signs of moving, merely grumbling to Friday that you’d eat later. As soon as you had finished pulling on a pair of pajamas, a soft knock on your door had caught your attention.

You opened the door with a small smile, your eyes lighting up when you realized who it was, “Hey Nat.” 

It had been almost a month since you’d last seen your favorite assassin, she’d been on a mission with Clint and Bucky for about two weeks before you left. Your eyes roamed over, quickly checking for injuries, or at least that’s all you were willing to admit to. You’d been crushing on your teammate now for over a year.

“Hey [Y/N]. Too tired to join us for dinner?” she smirked, leaning against the door. 

“Next time Clint or Bucky recommends I take a specific car I’m going to ignore them” you groaned, thinking about the cramped hell hole you’d been forced to road trip in. 

She laughed and your heart jumped in your chest, she’d always had that effect on you but lately, it seemed to be getting worse. You needed to get ahold of yourself and fast. If you didn’t, it surely wouldn’t be long before you managed to make a complete ass of yourself in front of her. So far you’d been doing a good job of being normal around her, but you didn’t want to push that luck. 

“Probably best you don’t ever listen to them” she grinned playfully, “How’d the mission go thought?” 

You waved her inside and collapsed back on your bed, enjoying the feeling of stretching out, “It was good. I got everything I needed, and some really great pictures of Florida”

“Oh? You can’t just say that and not show me!” 

“They’re on my phone” you muttered. Leaning over to your nightstand, you tossed your phone over to Nat before spreading out like a starfish on your bed.

She caught the phone easily and tried to unlock it, snickering when she realized you had a passcode on it, “Can’t see the pics unless you unlock it [Y/N].”

“94369” you sighed, eyes slipping shut for a moment before you felt her gaze on you.

“Are you always so quick to give out your passwords?” She was looking at you with an eyebrow cocked, a disapproving frown on her face.

“Only to you” you smiled softly, “Besides. It’s not like you couldn’t figure it out if you tried, this is just easier.”

Her mind began to race as she struggled to find the pattern in the numbers, knowing they must hold some meaning to you. It wasn’t your birthday or any date she could even think of for you. After two minutes of thinking, she let out a low groan of frustration.

“Okay. Why is that your password?” she finally asked, giving up.

You were mostly asleep by this point, and you didn’t think before you softly mumbled “Widow.”

It wasn’t until you realized she didn’t respond that it dawned on you what you’d said. Your eyes flew open, all traces of exhaustion gone as you cautiously looked over at her. Her face was unreadable as she studied you. She didn’t speak as you slowly sat up on the bed, her gaze never breaking from yours. 

“Why?” her voice was flat and you bit back the nerves. If you lied she’d know immediately, it was time to come clean.

“Um…” you paused, taking a deep breath, “I may, kind of, sorta, love you?” 

Silence settled over the room and you swallowed heavily. She made no move to speak and your fears began to run rampant as she moved to look out the window behind you.

“I’m sorry, Nat. I didn’t mean to make this awkward” you sighed, “I know you don’t feel the same way as me and I definitely didn’t mean for you to find out, especially not like this. We can just pretend this never happened.”

“What if I can’t?” her eyes snapped to yours, “What if I can’t pretend?”

“Nat..?” you questioned softly, eyebrows pulling together as you studied her face, searching for any sign of how she was feeling. 

Instead of responding, she merely got to her feet, your heart sinking lower inside your chest as she did so. However, she didn’t turn to the door. Before you could figure out what was happening, she was standing in front of you, her hands reaching out to cup your head softly as she lowered her lips towards yours. 

She stopped only an inch away, giving you a chance to pull back, to stop her. You surged forward, capturing her lips in yours, your hands moving to rest on her hips. The kiss was all passion, no hesitation, no second-guessing as she pushed you back onto the bed. You rolled without breaking the kiss so that you were on top, and pulled back slightly to catch your breath. 

“Love you too, [Y/N]” Nat was as breathless as you and you grinned, leaning down again to capture her lips again. It wasn’t long before hands were wandering and clothes were shed as the two of you explored each other. This had been a long time coming, and neither one of you wanted to waste another moment.


End file.
